


bloodstain

by BlackSclera



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSclera/pseuds/BlackSclera
Summary: "I'm normal. Ask anyone, and they would tell you the same."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m normal,” he says. The sound of his voice bounces against the walls, chases the shadowed corners of the room and leaves him feeling a little vindicated that he doesn’t have to take a bucket of water to the face in order to speak his mind for once. “Ask anyone, and they would tell you the same.”

He tilts his head back and squints through the dark. Fifteen cracks, seventeen missing tiles, a hook where something once hung. He’d seen it all before.

“I’m not particularly good at anything.” Which isn’t much of a revelation, not to anyone who knew him. Even those who didn’t could tell by the way he never had company outside of school. “I get tired after running for a few minutes and I’m not that smart. I can’t make any friends because, well.”

That’s self-explanatory, he thinks, regardless of whether it’s in the privacy of his thoughts or the silence of an abandoned place.

Something drips. A murky puddle distorts with the sound, before settling.

He drags his eyes away from the ceiling and into the broken windows, gaping with a few missing chunks of glass and framed by tattered red cloth. It’s starting to get dark outside and he should head home soon. He doesn’t want to worry his mother.

“I’m normal,” he repeats, a tone of finality ringing with his words. He turns, eyes glowing amber in the dark, and smiles.

“Ask anyone, and they would tell you the same.”

His victim gives a muffled sob, blood dripping from the temple of her head to her chin. The scleras of her eyes are stained with red and the pungent scent of urine carries through the humid air.

Tsuna walks towards her and lifts his crowbar. _Swings._

She doesn't get to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna first kills someone when he is nine-years-old.

It is an accident; a man with a leery gaze, a concealed weapon and ill intent forcibly dragging him into somewhere less conspicuous, breath heavy with the stink of alcohol. He knows the smell, is far too familiar with it from the few times he’d seen his father, and instinctively, something in him wanted to shrink away and scream.

The man had been persistent. Excitable despite his weak resistance and muffled shrieking, weapon carelessly aimed high against his side and unsheathed. Tsuna remembers feeling cold from the rain. Remembers the sight of his brightly colored umbrella upturned beside a dumpster, remembers the hiccupping sob that built up in his throat when the man’s hand wandered and reached into places that he knew shouldn’t be touched.

Remembers the way his small hands _pushed_ and the way the man unsteadily stumbled back, feet slipping against wet concrete, the near thunderous crack of his skull against the ground breaking through the drizzle of the rain.

Tsuna had trembled, hands drawn to his chest and terror in his eyes. He took his umbrella and ran home as fast as his short legs could take him, ignoring his mother’s worried questions about why he’d come home soaked and pale. All that had been in his mind then was how he needed to get the feeling of thick fingers off his skin, saliva pooling disgustedly in his mouth as his stomach lurched and drove him to throw up what little he had for lunch that day.

He never comes back to check what happened to the body. There is no news, either.

Tsuna has a thin scar above his left ribs from the incident and it aches with a phantom sting whenever it rains.


End file.
